His Heart
by The Last Letter
Summary: Tina meets Warrick's co-workers, and she realizes that Warrick's heart is not hers. Yo!Bling


I knew that I never should have married Warrick Brown. I know that now, I was aware of it at the time, but I didn't really care. All I could see was that gorgeous brown hair, gorgeous eyes and beautiful body. I fell for him. I fell hard. I suspected that there was another woman. Not that he was cheating, no, he would never cheat, but there was someone else he thought about, someone who he thought about when he came home, someone who haunted his every thought. The day I met his co-workers, I knew. I just _knew_ who she was. It didn't take any real thought. It was just the way she was introduced. With the others it was simple easy introductions, standing in between me and the person while I faced them. 'Tina, this is Grissom, my boss.' 'Nick, my best friend.' 'Greg, a lab rat.' 'Sara, a friend.' And then came her.

Catherine Willows.

She wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting a pretty, young, dark skinned, skimpy little thing with wide brown eyes and an innocent smile. I hadn't really expected her to be from work either, but Catherine Willows wasn't anything like I expected. She was actually a little older than Warrick, she was white, not black, her hair was a beautiful fiery colour, and her eyes drew you in. She wasn't skimpy, skinny or anything like that. She didn't even live up to my 'pretty' expectation. I expected pretty. Warrick handed over drop dead gorgeous. And when he introduced us he was standing at Catherine's side, his arm around her shoulders. "And this is Catherine Willows." Nothing else, she wasn't even a co-worker, a friend, she was just Catherine Willows.

They were all nice enough to me. Greg was really was quite insane, always laughing and joking about something. Grissom was quiet and serious. Nick was always whispering things under his breath to Warrick, which made Warrick smack him. Sara made small talk, but it was always about me. Never about her. Catherine stood beside Sara, who was on my left, and just listened and nodded. I finally gathered up the courage to say, "So Catherine, what's your story?" I noticed a slight tension flood the room, which told me that Catherine's story wasn't the prettiest.

Catherine shrugged. "I grew up, put myself through school, got stuck in a bad marriage, and had a daughter." She was a mother? That was a surprise to me.

"Really? What's your little girl's name?"

"Lindsey. She's just a young thing now, but she'll grow up too soon." Catherine told me, a smile on her face. I instantly felt jealous. I wanted a baby so bad, and here Catherine was already a proud Mom. And I knew she was proud, just of Lindsey, and Lindsey only. It was only ten in the morning, but everyone seemed so tired after working all night. I knew that they were sacrificing well earned (and needed) hours of sleep to meet me, and I felt honored. Catherine had just turned around to pour a cup of coffee for her and Nick when someone started yelling down the hall.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Catherine stopped pouring as a little girl burst into the break room.

"Hey baby." Catherine crooned, pulling her into a hug.

"Mommy, remember you said that you were taking me to the park today! You remember right?"

"Of course I remember. That's why I told your grandmother to drop you off here." Lindsey giggled, and Catherine set her down on the floor.

"Hi everybody!" She chirped.

"Hey kid." Nick.

"Good morning Lindsey." Grissom.

"Morning." Sara.

"S'up." Greg.

"Hello little darling." Which was Warrick? They knew each other so well that he called her _darling_?

"Rick!" Lindsey called, and scrambled away from her Mom to my husband. Who in turn scooped her up and lifted her above his head. Lindsey giggled and pulled on his hair. He set her down, and that's when she noticed me for the first time. Lindsey turned her bright blue eyes on me. I instantly felt nervous, like this small child could see into the very depths of my soul. And she stood there and inspected me for the longest time. Finally she stood staring at me and looked back up at Warrick. "Who is she?"

"This is my wife Tina." Lindsey turned her bright eyes back on me, and that weird sensation came back over me. I shivered. Lindsey turned her back on me, and I instantly felt like I had disappointed her in someway. She looked up at Warrick again, and gestured to him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. He crouched down on the floor and she whispered something, something that none of us could hear. Warrick's cheeks seem to go darker and he shook his head. "Stop being a silly goose Lindsey." He joked, standing back up.

"I am right, Warrick. I swear!" Lindsey cried, stamping her foot. Catherine let out a silent laugh, and I agreed with her that the sight was adorable. Then she gave him a hug and skipped back to her Mom. "Let's go Mommy." Lindsey took Catherine's hand and began to lead her from the room. Both stopped and Lindsey waved while Catherine said her goodbye's. Everyone seemed to disperse after that, and Warrick and I left not ten minutes after Catherine and Lindsey.

"Lindsey's a cute little girl." I commented in the car, still wondering what Lindsey could have said to Warrick, but by the way he blushed, and I had a sneaking suspicion that she had said something about her Mom and him.

"Oh yeah, she's adorable."

"Catherine's nice too." I prodded.

Warrick, who was half asleep, nodded and said, "She's the best." I stayed quiet and moments later, his soft snores filled the car.

I never should have married Warrick Brown, because his heart belongs to Catherine Willows.

**I do not own **_**CSI**_**. **

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
